Tissue Culture/Hybridoma: Four of the six investigators in the core have tissue culture facilities in their own labs, and for more efficient operation and centralization they wish to consolidate these into a core tissue culture facility. This core will provide maintenance of immortalized and continuous cell lines;maintain cryo-preserved cell line stocks;establish primary corneal and retinal cell lines;maintain tumor bank of human uveal melanoma cell lines and start new ones;cultivate hybridomas;purify and concentrate monoclonal antibodies;screen cell lines and hybridomas for mycoplasma and endotoxin contamination;produce immortal cell lines using SV40 large T-antigen or other agents. The space where these facilities will be housed is well defined and is within easy access of each invistigator. Five of the six investigators will be extensive users of this core. (For some reason James McCully was not listed in this section, and his name does not appear in the Table of users on page 467). This is a well thought out module, which will enhance the productivity of the participants in this program. The only weakness in its organization is that Dr. Niederkorn, the principal investigator of this infractructure grant also serves as Module Director. It is surprising that one of the other investigators was not designated as module director since four of the five remaining investigators are listed as extensive users.